Phillipe Nover vs. Rob Emerson
After the fight, Phillipe Nover was cut. The Fight The first round began. Nover landed an inside leg kick. Nover landed a left hand and missed a high kick and slipped and Emerson pounced but Nover stood to the clinch. Four twenty-five. Four fifteen. Emerson got a trip to guard. Nover had that left arm isolated. Four minutes. Nover worked the rubber guard. Emerson broke that. Nover briefly looked for a guillotine from butterfly guard but he never got close, with three thirty-five. Nover stood to the clinch, Emerson got another single instantly to butterly guard. Emerson landed an elbow. Three minutes. Nover was almost up, on one knee. Emerson put him back on his ass. Two twenty-five with Emerson landing a good elbow to the sitting Nover. Two fifteen remaining as Nover stood trying a tight standing guillotine. Emerson rolled and Nover was on top in mount cranking it. Two minutes. Emerson was out with one fifty-two and Nover avoided a leglock and they stood and Nover was sitting trying another guillotine with one thirty-five. He had an arm-in guillotine but he let it go completely with about one twenty. Nover landed a trio of elbows to the body. Nover got to his knees . One minute with Emerson putting him back down to half-guard. Emerson doing a great job of controlling Nover. Thirty. Nover on his knees, Emerson kneed the body twice. Nover stood to the clinch and kneed the body. Fifteen. Nover kneed the thigh. Emerson turned Nover into the fence and they exchanged a knee each to the thigh and the first round ended. 'You're not getting aggressive enough with this guy,' Emerson's corner told him. The second round began. Emerson landed an inside leg kick. Emerson landed an inside leg kick and blocked a high kick. Emerson landed an inside leg kick and he blocked another high kick. Nover landed a good body kick. Four twenty-five. Nover landed a body kick. Emerson landed a leg kick. Emerson landed a good right hand with four fifteen. Nover shot, Emerson reversed to half-guard and avoided a triangle and landed a good left hand and another and a right hand with four minutes, getting wild. He ate an upkick, came down to side control. Wow. Emerson kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Emerson kneed the kidneys. 'Beat that body!' Emerson kneed the body. Three fifteen. Emerson kneed the body. Nover hip-escaped to a single butterfly with three minutes. Nover briefly controlled both arms. Nover regained guard. Nover worked rubber guard with two thirty-five. He let it go. 'Control the head!' Two fifteen. 'Get something going!' Two minutes. Nover stood to the clinch. Nover's nose was bleeding. Emerson kneed the leg and the other. One thirty-five as the referee broke them up. As they broke, Emerson turned to his corner and asked 'how much time is left?' One fifteen. Nover landed an inside leg kick. One minute with Nover blocking a Superman punch. Nover landed a right hand and they clinched. Emerson kneed the body. Emerson got a body lock trip to guard. Thirty-five. Nover tried to work rubber guard and he elbowed the shoulder three times with ten. Nover worked for a kimura on the right arm. Emerson landed a left hand as the second round ended. 'Over here, Robbie!' Emerson went to the wrong side of the cage, sort of. 'You've gotta get aggressive!' Emerson's corner told him, and 'He's gassed already, bro.' The third round began. Emerson landed an inside leg kick. Emerson missed a leg kick. He ate an inside leg kick to the groin, THWOCK went the cup. Emerson was trying to shake it off. He squatted by the cage holding it. He stood and they continued. Four twenty-five. Nover landed a body kick and then a jumping knee and they clinched. Four fifteen. Emerson kneed the gut. Nover stuffed a trip using the cage with four minutes. 'Lift that underhook!' Emerson worked for a double. He switched to a single after Nover stuffed that, and Nover stuffed the single with three twenty-five. Emerson landed a pair of knees to the body and Nover broke with a pair of his own to the face with three fifteen. Nover landed a jab. Three minutes. 'He's tired, Robbie!' Emerson landed an inside leg kick. Emerson landed another, staying in the pocket. Emerson got a single with two thirty-five to guard. Nover went to the cage and he was trying to stand. Two fifteen. Nover put him back on his ass before he even gtot close. Nover kept trying for the switch. Two minutes. 'Get that kimura!' Nover elbowed the kidney. Nover stood to the clinch. He worked for a standing guillotine with one thirty-five. It was tight. He brought Emerson sitting down with one twenty. Emerson got out with one seventeen. Nover was on top with one butterfly from Emerson. They stood to the clinch and Nover broke with a nice knee high with one minute. Nover missed a front kick. Emerson blocked a body kick. He missed a high kick. Emerson missed a high kick. Nover missed an inside leg kick. Thirty. Nover landed a knee. Nover landed another. Emerson worked for a single. He got it. Nover turtled him up however. Emerson stood trying it again, he completed that single as the third round ended. Emerson got the unanimous decision. 'Brucey, what time is it? I'm on--I'm on the hand-mike', Goldberg said. Oops.